


Worship

by theficklewolf



Category: Come Undone - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Smut, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theficklewolf/pseuds/theficklewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basil is more than just Axel's number one fan. As his partner, he has a few more privileges than that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

_Basil Hafler. Aged twenty-four. Virgo. University student with a penchant for history and literature. And Axel._

The older catboy grimaced and quickly hit backspace to delete the last part. He had made himself an online profile in order to keep in touch with some of his classmates, at the urging of said classmates, and was struggling to find the words for a decent profile introduction. Currently, he was referencing his classmate May's profile.

He glanced up as his boyfriend came through the front door of their small apartment. He'd just gone for a run, and was pulling his earbuds out of his ears. "Hey babe," the shorter catboy called from across the room, still speaking loudly due to the rock music blaring from the earbuds.

Basil smiled and took off his reading glasses. "Hey, how'd it go?" he asked, leaning back in his desk chair. The pair had set up a small study for Basil in the living room, since they were unable to afford anything more than a one bedroom apartment at the moment. Axel completely respected Basil's need to study, though, and the two had reached an agreement to have their TV in the bedroom. There hadn't been much discussion; having the TV there made cuddling and watching movies naked easier.

Axel grinned. "I went all the way down to Queen Street and back," he answered, bending over to untie his shoe laces.

"Mhmm, impressive," Basil said, only half of his attention on what he'd said. The older catboy watched his boyfriend carefully. This was his favourite part of Axel's workouts. He'd first noticed it when they moved in together. Axel, chest heaving the barest bit, skin glistening with a hard-earned sweat. Tendrils of hair plastered to his forehead, to his temples, and the nape of his neck. Shirt darkened in specific locations. His gaze had travelled downwards, with time, when he got passed watching Axel's lips suck in deep breaths. He started to notice the way Axel's abs rippled when he pulled his shirt over his head, how they seemed to tremble a little whenever he came back from the gym. And then, Basil had taken notice of what currently had him obsessed: Axel's thighs. The shorter catboy was quite built, without being a body-builder in any way. His kind of muscle was leaner, but bulked in all the right places. His thighs were no exception. Basil could see that Axel had complete control over them, that they could do whatever he wanted them to. They were sinewy and sinful, and lately, Basil had been craving a bite.

The young scholar brought his mind back to the present. Axel was puttering around behind the counter of their open-concept kitchen, seeking the blender to make the two of them an exceptional smoothie. Said counter blocked Basil's view of Axel's thighs. That was unacceptable.

Basil stood and walked over to kitchen. He dug through the fridge and started supplying Axel with yogurt and fruit. When the shorter catboy became distracted with filling the blender, Basil leaned against the counter and watched him, eyes sliding down from his broad shoulders to his delicious thighs. He bit his lip and barely held back from bringing a fist to his mouth to suppress a groan.

Axel glanced back at him. "Everything okay, babe?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Basil mentally gave his head a shake. "Sorry. Distracted. Did you say something?"

Axel smiled, turning back to the blender. "I was asking you how your work was coming along, and if you thought you'd be free before 6:45. I was hoping we could watch a movie or something."

 _Or something_ , Basil thought to himself. "I think I'm just about done for the day," he said. He couldn't help a certain tone from slipping through and lacing his voice with intent.

Axel froze, picking up on it. 

Basil smiled, and walked across the space to come up behind and put his hands on Axel's waist. "You know, I think it's really hot that you're so dedicated to your health and stamina and that," he murmured. Axel shivered as Basil kissed the back of his neck. His fingers kneaded small circles in Axel's shoulders, massaging them. He continued like this until Axel's neck rolled back a little, and his shoulders relaxed. Basil slid his hands down a little lower and started pressing circles and drawing lines across Axel's back, loosening him up even more. The shorter catboy groaned.

Taking this as a cue, Basil started kissing down Axel's back. When he reached the small, and shifted his feet so that he kneeling, Axel jerked, and spun around. "W-what are you doing?" he asked, eyes on Basil's half-lidded ones.

The kneeling catboy's eyes were on Axel's thighs, compressed in his spandex running shorts. "How long are you going to make me wait?" he asked, reaching forward to slide his hands down the sides of his boyfriend's legs.

Axel swallowed. "Wait for what?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling. 

Basil wordlessly rolled up one of the legs of Axel's shorts. They reached just above his knee, but Basil rolled them up to over half of his thighs. He brought his mouth to Axel's leg, kissing the skin inside his knee, making his way up. When he knew Axel was watching him, he dragged his tongue up the inside of his thigh, tasting the saltiness of his sweat. Axel's body trembled.

"I've been waiting for a chance to worship," Basil finally answered, before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Axel's leg. The shorter catboy moaned, closing his eyes.

Basil continued, his attention devoted to every inch of Axel's thighs. He ran his hands over the sides, front and back, and kissed, licked and bit as much skin as he could uncover. Once one thigh had been taken care of, he reined himself in and teased Axel with minimal contact, letting his fingers barely brush his skin as he traced muscles under his boyfriend's skin. Then, when Axel's crotch began to betray his wants, Basil roughly pulled up the spandex on the other leg, and bit into the skin.

Axel yelped, the pain tinted with a rough pleasure they hadn't explored much yet, as a couple. Basil started sucking on the skin, going past the teeth marks he'd left on the other leg, wanting to leave a blossoming bruise in his mouth's wake. Axel gripped the edge of the counter, knuckles white.

Basil opened his eyes to look up at his partner. He loved watching him fall apart the way he was now, and decided to take it to the next level.

With his eyes closed, Axel felt rather than saw Basil nuzzle at his crotch. He felt his boyfriend's warm breaths seep through the spandex. His cock twitched, and he groaned. He opened his eyes just in time to see Basil drag his tongue over the mound that had started to build on his front, and he sucked in a sharp breath. "B-Basil, where did all this come from?" he asked between gasps, as Basil kissed and licked the outside of Axel's front. 

The taller catboy didn't reply, too engrossed with his task. He peeled down Axel's workout clothes, and lowered them enough to take his briefs off too. Basil pulled Axel's cock free. He looked up at Axel, gaze wicked. "Since I'm already on my knees, I may as well pray," he said. The line was so corny that he blushed, and Axel let out a snort. He wasn't laughing for long, as in the next moment, Basil had started to take him into his mouth.

"Haah," Axel exhaled, feeling his hips jerk. Basil swirled his tongue all over his boyfriend's head, slowly taking more and more of him in. His tongue worked on Axel's shaft, and the older catboy felt precum slip down his throat. Axel was fully hard by this point, and Basil could see his abdominals ripple as waves of pleasure passed through him.

"Fuck, Basil," Axel moaned, unable to stop himself from thrusting into Basil's mouth. His boyfriend was using just enough teeth to tease him, and send shivers through his body. His tongue worked hard at tasting him discreetly, not giving him the friction he needed.

Basil looked up at Axel, who had begun to shake with both pleasure and need. He pulled back, and gave Axel's length kisses before standing up.

"Sit," he ordered, pushing the blender aside to give Axel the room he needed. The shorter catboy did as he was told, and hopped up on the counter. Basil picked up his legs, his gorgeous legs, and pulled them up, forcing Axel to recline somewhat. He tore off his pants and briefs efficiently.

Basil wrapped a hand around Axel's cock and started to pump, fingers sliding in Axel's precum and his own saliva. His other hand lifted Axel's less-marked thigh higher, fingers digging into the sides as he started to leave love bites all along the inside.

Warmth was pooling in Axel's abdomen, and with the intensity of Axel's hand, and the pain/pleasure he was spreading through his legs, he could feel himself getting closer to climax. "Basil...! Aah," he cried, head falling back between his shoulders. His hips started to buck.

Basil gave Axel's thigh one last kiss before going back to his cock. Precum had leaked down on his fingers, and some had drizzled down to pool on Axel's abdomen. Basil licked as much of it up as he could before trading his hand for his mouth, and taking Axel in in one swift movement.

Axel called Basil's name on last time as he came. He gripped the older catboy's hair and fucked his mouth shallowly, riding out his orgasm. Basil's fingers dug into his boyfriend's thighs, and he swallowed every drop of Axel's load.

Once Axel had let himself fall back on the counter completely, Basil pulled away, giving Axel's dick and thighs tender kisses before moving up to shower the shorter catboy's abdomen with his affections.

Axel sighed, laughing softly. His belly rumbled under Basil's kisses, his chuckles reverberating through him. Basil looked up at him with a smile. "What is it?" he asked. He liked when Axel laughed after sex; he loved seeing him loosen up so much.

The shorter catboy sat up, propping himself on his elbows. "You seriously weren't joking when you used that word. Worship."

Basil nuzzled Axel's chest, feeling him kiss the top of his head. "Bet you never thought it could be used for something so sinful," he said, looking up at Axel to give him a wicked grin.

Axel exclaimed at the shitty joke, then pulled Basil up a little more to kiss his boyfriend's lips tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic, love! <3


End file.
